Here We Go Again
by InvestInLove
Summary: Sequel to Her Secret Past. I can't tell anything or it will give away the story
1. He's Back

Here We Go Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTF**

**Summary: The sequel to _Her Secret Past._ I don't want to tell anything it will ruin the story.**

**I'm listening to Don't Forget About Us by Mariah Carey. I felt like being random. :)**

**This takes place a couple fo months after the last one.**

Phil and Keely were at Phil's house hanging out, when Keely's cell phone rang. "Hello. Oh hey mom! What?" All of a sudden her face went deathly white. "Ok, I'll be right home. Bye."

"Um, Phil I have to go." She said, her face still just as pale.

"Why? Whats wrong?" Phil said, sounding really concerned.

"I'll call you later or something." Keely said as she walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Keely was walking home, she couldn't believe what she had heard. She wished it were just pretend. How did he find them? She just wished that _it _wouldn't start again.

Didn't he realize that they never wanted to see him again after her mom kicked him out? He had caused so much for the both of them.

Before she knew it, she was home. She walked in the door and braced herself for what she would see.

She was surprised when she saw him and her mom talking in the living room like old friends.

"Oh Keely, I missed you!" he said seeing her come in.

"Ummm I missed you too." Keely said quietly as he came over and hugged her, but in her heart she hated him, and that would never change.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours after Keely left, Phil was still sitting by the phone. Finally it rang. He snatched it up before it could ring a whole time.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Keel." He said thankful that she sounded ok. They made casual conversation for a few minutes, then Keely said something that made Phil's blood run cold.

"Phil h-he's back."

**I bet you can guess who she's talking about.**


	2. Uh Oh!

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTF.**

"Is he still….?" Phil trailed off, unable to say what he was thinking.

"No, Phil." Keely said, making Phil breathe a sigh of relief.

"If he does do anything to you, you'll tell won't you."

"Of course I will." Keely said, not sounding very convincing.

Keely's mom walked into the room. "I need to talk to you about something." She said.

"I have to go Phil. Bye" She hung up the phone.

"What do you want to talk about?" Keely asked sitting down next to her mom on the bed.

"I couldn't help overhear your conversation. Did-, "Keely cut her off.

"It's okay, mom, he knows. I told him a while ago"

"Okay, just making sure."

"What did you just say!" yelled a voice from the other room. The color drained from Keely and her mom's face.

Keely's heart starting beating fast when loud footsteps came down the hall.

**Dun dun dun! That was wayyy too short, I know. I'll try to to make them longer. Read and review!**


	3. Midterm

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTF. But I do own my cliffies! Yay!**

Hours later Keely awoke lying on her bedroom floor. "Ow!" she groaned as she tried to get up. She rose to her feet and went over to her bed, unable to do anything, even put her pajamas on. She cried in her pillow for what seemed like forever until she finally cried herself to sleep.

Around 3 she woke up thinking of one thing, or person. Phil. How could she tell him? Should she even tell him? She thought about for quite awhile and finally decided that, yes she should tell him, he would help her through it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school, the moment she saw Phil's face, she just couldn't tell him. He immediantly rushed over to her when he saw her. She had a fake smile on her face, but hopefully he didn't notice.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Phil," Keely lied, not looking him strait in the eye.

Phil believed her and walked off to his first class, leaving Keely standing there relieved.

She went over to her locker. All of a sudden she just couldn't help it, she started crying. It felt just like it had 3 years ago, back when she lived in New York, when she had no one like Phil to protect her.

After getting her things out of her locker and wiping away her tears, she walked down the hall to her first class, but stopped dead when she remembered that it was the day the got their midterms.

**I did not see that last thing coming. I came up with at the last second. Just think, I almost ended this chapter without a cliffy or at least something that made you wonder a little….. Read and review! **


	4. Know what?

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own POTF…**

That day after school, Keely was walking out of the building when Phil came up and touched her on the shoulder. She jumped about a foot in the air and then turned around to see that it was only Phil.

"Want to come to my house?" Phil asked.

_Thank god! That means I don't have to go strait home! _Keely thought

"Sure Phil." Keely said as walked down the street to Phil's house.

"Are you sure you're ok? Phil asked, stopping suddenly.

"Of couse I am, Phil," Keely lied. "Don't worry about me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two hours at Phil's house passed like 5 minutes. "I guess I'll go now." She said, slowly walking out.

"Just remember if anything happens, call me right away." Phil said before she walked out.

"Ok, I will Phil" Keely lied walking out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked slowly in the door. Her mom was sitting alone in the living room. "Is dad home?" She asked nervously.

"No, he left a couple of hours ago."

Part of Keely was relieved, but the other part was scared. He was probably out getting drunk.

"I got my midterm today." Keely said.

"How did you do?"

"Not to good." Keely said, handing her mom the midterm.

"He doesn't have to know does he?"

"Know what?" A booming voice called from the door.

**CLIFFY! YAY FOR ME! Ha ha. Read and review!**


	5. Again

**Disclaimer: Don't own POTF.**

Keely was about to say something when he saw the midterm on the table. He picked it up and as he looked at it Keely saw his face turn bright red, so red that it was almost purple.

Keely backed up to the wall. He had not looked up so she decided to make a run for the stairs. He turned around and saw her just as her foot toucked the first step. He ran over and grabbed her, throwing her against the wall.

Keely wanted to scream but she couldn't. She couldn't get away or even move.

It went on a bit more and then all Keely could remember was passing out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later she awoke lying on the living room floor. She tiptoed up the stairs to the bathroom. She gasped when she saw her reflection.

"Is that me?" she whispered. She walked slowly out of the bathroom, only to find her dad on the other side of the door.

He grabbed her wrists and threw into her half open bedroom door. "Why aren't you in bed? He yelled, slamming the door just seconds after she could crawl away.

Once she was sure he was gone, she got up and lay in her bed. There would be no way she could go to school the next day.

Phil would know something was up when she didn't show up at school. Knowing Phil, he wouldn't believe any lie she could think of to tell him. It left her no choice. Now or never. She picked up the phone beside her bed and dialed Phil' s number.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other end.

"Phil," she whispered. "You've got to come over here! Now!"

And that was last thing she could say before the phone went dead.


	6. Always There

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own POTF**

Keely sighed with relief when she realized that her cell phone had turned off because it was out of batterries.

She layed her head back down on her pillow and waited for Phil to come.

About 2 minutes later she heard something hit her window. She got out of her bed and tiptoed to the window. Phil was standing right below it.

He held up something for her to see. She gave him a confused look. He pointed the thing in his hand to her window and a second later, he was standing in her bedroom.

She grabbed him and pulled him in her bed. She snuggled up agaist his bodys and cried with her head on his shoulder.

He stroked her hair and held her. After a while she whispered, "I never thought it would start again."

"Is this the first time it happened since he came back?" Phil asked.

Keely looked away from him. "No. The first time was the night I told you he came back- he heard me telling mom that I told you."

"I thought you were going to tell me."

"I was planning on it but…. I just couldn't."

"It's ok now Keel. I'll protect you. He's never going to hurt you again."

They lay there for a while, Keely still crying, Phil just being there for her. They both looked up at the sound:

"What the hell is going on?"

**Dun dun dun! Lol. Read and review.**


	7. Just Want To Talk Or Not

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTF**

They both looked up and saw Keely's dad standing in the doorway, a bottle of beer in his hand and a mad expression on his face.

"Can I talk to you for a second Keely?" Keely looked at Phil with a "Help me" look.

But Phil didn't need any encouragement. "I'm not letting you be alone with her. I know what you did and I'm going to make sure it will never happen again." He said, wrapping Keely, who had started to cry, in his arms.

"I just want to talk to her." Keely's dad said drunkly.

Keely shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think he would hurt while you were right here, Phil." She said, although she sounded unsure.

"I guess….." Phil said nervously.

Keely got up shakily and walked out into the fall with her dad, giving Phil one more look as she left.

At first all Phil could hear was quiet voices, but then it turned to yelling. He walked over to the door, ready to go out there if it got out of hand.

All of a sudden, he heard a sound he knew he would hear. He heard someone be hit, over and over.

He ran out the door just in time to see Keely topple backwards down the stairs.

**Dun dun dun. I'll update tomorrow because I'm planning on being sick and staying home from school. Read and review!**


	8. Call The Police

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTF.**

**Only one more chapter after this! And then…. ummmm……another sequal? Lol**

Phil, of course, knew exactly what to do. He got his wizard out of his pocket and hit the "freeze" button.

Everything was still and he ran down the stairs to where Keely was falling. He made time go back to normal and caught Keely in his arms as she fell down one more step.

Keely's dad was looking around, puzzled, wondering how Phil could get down the stairs so fast, but quickly forgot about it.

He stomped down the stairs to where Phil was sitting with a crying Keely in his arms. He stopped when he got to where they were, looking like he was going to do something, but then changing his mind and going into the bedroom and slamming the door loudly.

It was silent for a few seconds until they heard a loud hitting sound from the bedroom, and then once again, silence.

"He does that to your mom too, Keel?" Phil asked, as Keely had started crying harder.

"Yes, but not as bad……" She trailed off, holding Phil closer.

"Its ok Keely, you don't have to talk about it." Phil said.

"You have no idea how much I love you." Keely said smiling.

"I love you, Keel, I always will."

They were silent for a few seconds, when Keely looked up in Phil's eyes.

"Call the police."

**Bad chapter ending. Read and review!**


	9. I Love You

Phil stepped onto the porch, cell phone in hand, with Keely clinging to his side. He told them what had happened, then him and Keely went back inside.

After about 5 minutes, they heard a knock on the door.Phil went to answer the door and Keely still had her hand tightly gripping his arm.

"Keely, its ok. It's the police." Phil said as he opened the door.

"Where is he?" The policeman asked, stepping inside.

"In the bedroom." Phil said, pointing in the direction of it.

Phil sat down on Keely's couch, as he held her in his arms. She started crying harder and shaking as she realized something.

"Phil, what if they don't believe us? What will happen then?" She said with fear in her eyes.

"Oh Keely, don't even think things like that. Of course they'll believe you."

All of a sudden they heard yelling from the bedroom. It was obvious Keely's dad was fighting back with the police.

After a few more seconds, the door re-opened and the police came out dragging Keely's dad in handcuffs.

He looked at Keely, as they dragged him out the door. His eyes were sad as he said: "I love you, Keely."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few months later, Phil and Keely sat on Keelys couch. She looked up into his eyes. "I love you so much." She wispered.

"I love you too Keel. No one is ever going to hurt you again."

**I had to change the ending. It sucks now but w/e. I 'm deleting My Moms Boyfriend and going to something else.**


End file.
